


Reflection

by cherrypinup



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Mirrors, Mysterious pairing, Voyeurism, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants to watch Dom in a private moment, and gets more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

I've waited here for no more than twenty minutes. We'd all been given a brief tour but it was this room that drew him. More directly, it was the large mirror against the wall that had captivated him. I knew he'd be back for a closer look.

When the others move on to dinner or drinks, I don't know or care, I slip in and sit on a chair in the darkness. With the door closed, there's only a thin strip of moonlight to break it up. I sit in shadow, at an angle to the mirror. I want to see all of him and hope he's unable to see me.

He comes in quietly, closing the door behind him. He takes no notice of me nor of anything else in the room save the mirror. When he stops before it the shaft of dim light splashes across his body in a diagonal, leaving his face and lower legs in darkness. He stares into the mirror but not at my reflection. I don't think he knows I'm there. I keep myself quite still, watching.

His hand rises to touch fingers gently to the cold surface but stop a hairs-breadth away. It trembles slightly before dropping back to his side. He exhales loudly and raises the hand again; only this time to touch himself rather than his reflection. I hold my breath.

He cocks his head to one side, allowing a bit of moonlight to illuminate a corner of his chin and the side of his neck. His fingers trail down the opposite arm and I can see gooseflesh rise in their wake. His body trembles and mine responds in kind.

Both hands lift and starting at the hem of his t-shirt lightly skim up his chest and around his neck, fingers interlacing to lock behind his head. He stands, elbows pointed towards the ceiling and shirt hem raised to show a bit of stomach, gazing at his reflection. I study both the man in the room and his counterpart on the other side of the looking glass. Both are beautiful and seem just as untouchable to me.

Releasing the hold his fingers have on each other he lifts his hands high and stands on his tiptoes stretching. The hem rises higher, before dropping back down with his arms. I hold myself stiff, ignoring the need I felt to mirror his actions. His slight giggle takes me off guard for a moment. When he looks around towards the corners of the room I think maybe I've been noticed but his eyes don't linger where I sit. When he seems satisfied of whatever curiosity had made him look, he shakes his body out completely. He looks like a rag doll that's being shaken by the head so the arms flop around.

When he finishes, his body relaxes into a familiar slouch. One of his thumbs is hooked on the edge of his pants pocket and his back curved, shoulders slightly hunched. His free hand rests on his belly for a moment before moving in slow circles, dipping just under the waistband of his jeans. I sweep my gaze from the top to the bottom of the back that I can see and his front in hisreflection. I wish that I could see his face.

The fingers that were not on his stomach lifted from where they hung over the front of his pocket. They twitch and shift until they are cupping him through his pants. He moans and I bite my tongue. I had not dreamed that I might be witness to this. I had merely hoped for a few moments to observe him when he was not performing for the crowd of our friends.

With a quick glance toward the door he unbuttons his jeans, leaving the zipper closed. The hand on his belly continues massaging, changing direction up towards his chest. He moans again. One hand is over his groin and the other cupping a nipple, both squeezing and rubbing. I have to resist the urge to rearrange myself for comfort.

The hand he had over his chest closes until it's just two pinching fingers that alternate between nipples. He shifts his other hand and from where I am I can see him straining against his normally loose jeans. His fingers pluck at the zipper, until it's halfway undone, then slip inside. His gasp covers mine.

He plants his feet farther apart which brings his body slightly lower and I can see his wet mouth hanging open. His tongue slips out between his teeth and he bites down on it. Both of his hands are moving quickly and I can just barely make out the gleam of his eye watching himself in the mirror.

Suddenly he stops. I hold my breath and hope I haven't given myself away. I can't be sure of what response I'd get from him. He stares at his reflection for a long time and I wait silently for him to move. When he does, I am relieved and intrigued. He uses both hands to unzip the rest of the way, pushing his jeans and briefs well below his hips and exposing himself to me. I long to slide myself behind him, hold his body to mine while I pleasure him. I don't imagine that my advances would be welcome though.

He lifts both hands to his face, licking the palm of one hand and then sucking on two fingers from the other. The wet palm he brings down to encircle his cock, sliding up and down a few times to distribute the saliva. He continues to suck on the fingers while looking at the mirror, watching himself. From the new angle, I can see most of his face and at times his gaze seems to rest briefly on me.

When his fingers are nearly dripping he slides them from his mouth and reaches behind him. From my spot I can see quite clearly what he means to do. He takes his other hand from in front and uses it to spread his cheeks. He then slides both wet fingers down the crack and into his hole, moving them around, teasing me, his other hand back to pumping him in the front. I flick my eyes back to his reflection and see him staring at my corner of the room and I can't hold myself back anymore.

He jumps slightly when I stand, as if he wasn't quite sure I was there at all. His eyes must have adjusted enough to see where I was but I'm pretty sure they didn't reveal who I was. I was still unsure of what welcome I would have if he knew, so I keep myself to the shadows until I am hidden behind him.

"Close your eyes," I whisper. When he obliges, I slide my hands around to his front, touching the softness of his lower belly. I see his eyelids flutter, so I slip them under his shirt to keep him from recognizing me by them, should he look. He moans and I can feel his hands move more frantically when I pinch both nipples. I pull him tightly against me and step back a bit, throwing him off balance and at my mercy.

When I right him, the soft light lands on the floor to the side of where we'd been standing. This way I can touch him without him seeing me. He gasps when I wrapped my hand around his and set a slower pace. I bite his ear and he shakes. The fingers he'd had inside himself have slipped out and he grinds himself back against me. I pull his head back to rest on my shoulder so I can lick and nibble up and down his neck.

He starts to protest when I remove both of our hands from him, but doesn't fight. I pull both his arms around and rest his hands on my belt. He gets the message and immediately undoes the fastenings of my pants, pulling them down enough to free me. Then before I can react, he spins and drops to his knees, taking me into his mouth.

He doesn't suck so much as lick me all over, getting everything wet. After a few minutes and much self-control, he tugs until I drop, covering his eyes on my way down. I don't know why but I'm still afraid of him knowing who I am. He makes a sound as if to question me but I cut him off with my mouth and he falls in to the kiss, no more questions asked.

With my hand still over his eyes I turn him and push him to his knees, facing the mirror; I want to watch. I pull him back until I am completely in shadow but we can see him in the reflection.

I push his jeans down a bit farther and nudge myself up against his hole. He takes a deep breath and pushes back against me. It takes a couple of tries before we connect right and I slide in. It's so tight and hot. I'd nearly forgotten what it felt like to be inside a man, it's been so long.

He moans and shakes for a moment, then relaxes against me. I long to curl my body up around him but he would be able to see me if I did. Instead I reach around him with one hand and bring him back to full hardness. With the other hand I scratch lightly at his back.

I allow him to dictate the rhythm that we set. Hard and fast; we both have been teased for long enough. When he starts twitching and his movements grow ragged I grasp him by the hip and slam into him in quick thrusts while squeezing him in a fast rhythm just under the head of his cock, stripping down over and over. He starts shaking and gasping. Before long I can feel pumping in my hand and then wetness over my fist while his entire body jerks.

He drops down to the floor with his face turned and his hands on either side of his head, his body lax under me. I give him time to adjust himself comfortably then lean myself forward and laced both our hands together. He holds himself still for my thrusts, his eyes glittering and staring at my hand. My hand. Shit.

"Viggo?" he asked softly.

He won't let me pull my hand away and I can't respond verbally. What would I say? I can't stop; I just want to finish before he pulls away. I screw my eyes up tightly and thrust my hips harder and harder.

"Oh, god. Viggo!"

He pushes up against me and for a moment I'm afraid he's trying to get away. Then he starts pushing back, meeting my thrusts. I can hear him panting and moaning and in between I can make out my name. Twice he yells for me to fuck him and fuck him harder.

I wrap both arms around him, holding him the way I'd wanted to before. I can't believe that he wants this but I'm too far gone to ask questions. I bury my face in his neck and clench my teeth over any noise as I crush him to me and come.

When I stop shuddering, we both fall onto our sides and lay panting for a while. I pull his head back so I can see his face. We stare at each other for a moment. Then he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 3/28/02, cleaned up so I could put it up here.
> 
> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
